Silence
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Draco e Ginny faziam parte de um movimento rebelde contra a tomada do governo pelo ditador, porém isso foi a muito tempo. Ginny agora se vê sozinha num mundo totalmente errado e ela é a única que pode voltar e fazer as coisas aconteceram de verdade. DG UA
1. Prólogo

**Silence**

**

* * *

**

Ela correria enquanto seu fôlego permitisse. Ela sempre iria o mais longe que pudesse esperando que, assim, não deixasse nada escapar pelos espaços de seus dedos finos – e agora sujos – como tantas outras vezes já acontecera. O coração batendo forte no peito, uma batida e um passo a frente, um pouco mais perto, quase lá.

E então, os cabelos platinados dele se materializaram a sua frente. Não era um exemplo de beleza – estava acabado, mais magro do que o normal, e cheio de feios machucados pelo rosto – mas ela o achava lindo de qualquer forma. Ela o amava e precisava salvar isso antes que tudo fosse deixado no passado.

"Eu vou conseguir," ela pensou alto, enquanto atravessava rapidamente o descampado que outrora fora cheio de flores e já o via quase por completo. Mais bonito do que nunca, mais ali do que em qualquer outro momento. Tão materializado que ela podia tocá-lo de longe, sentir seu cheiro adocicado e gosto dos lábios que ela tanto gostava.

A primeira coisa que ela segurou foram seus dedos e, rapidamente, seu corpo todo se entrelaçava ao dele, suas respirações batiam juntas, e tinham a mesma cicatriz na bochecha direita. A beleza que era só deles.

"Senti sua falta," ela sussurrou o mais baixo que pode, e ele assentiu, beijando-lhe os lábios com delicadeza.

"Eu també-" Tudo girava e ela sentiu o corpo dele escapando aos poucos de seus braços, como sempre acontecia. E, na verdade, ela estava deitada na cama macia em um quarto colorido e falsamente aconchegante.

Fora só mais um sonho, afinal. Ele estava mesmo morto, e ela realmente estava sozinha.

* * *

**N/A: **Fic escrita para o projeto Across the Universe, do 6V! É uma UA com viagem no tempo, o prólogo ainda tem pouca coisa da história mas daqui a pouco eu vou postar o primeiro capítulo =]

Beijos gente!


	2. Barreiras

**Barreiras**

Ginny passou um elástico pelos cabelos ruivos, prendendo-os e deixando o vento bater em sua nuca. Ela vagava sozinha pela cidade sem que ninguém a notasse – mesmo que isso não fosse nenhuma novidade-.

As pessoas, na verdade, fingiam não vê-la; ninguém queria que ela estivesse ali de verdade – nem ela mesma queria estar-. Ninguém era idiota o suficiente para querer ser visto com uma rebelde exilada e, para não causar problemas para si mesma, Ginny preferia ficar quieta.

O silêncio era bom, ela pensava, a fazia lembrar-se de Draco; fazia a voz dele ecoar por sua cabeça como se ele estivesse ao lado dela e nada pudesse tirá-lo de lá.

Alguns diziam que ela tinha ficado louca, e outros diziam que ela _era_ louca. Ginny apenas suspirava e sorria, tentando amenizar a atenção que lhe era dada de tempos em tempos - normalmente quando tinham moradores novos na cidade-.

Ginny atravessou a praça principal em seu silêncio cotidiano, o saquinho de pães bem preso em sua mão direita, a pequena faca mantida segura em sua cintura e tudo seguindo sua rotina normal. Ela virou dois becos para a direita e lá estavam dois caras realmente grandes tentando tirar algo da mão de uma pequena menina loira. Ela suspirou.

"Ei," Os grandalhões a olharam por cima, o brilho maldoso cintilando em seus olhares. "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Ora, ora," Um deles deu um passo na direção de Ginny, que já escorregara sua mão para a bainha da faca, o peito batendo forte. "Se não é a mudinha..." Os dois riram e ela corou violentamente, a raiva explodindo em seu rosto.

"Eu perguntei," ela balbuciou, "o que é que vocês dois estão fazendo?"

"Achei que mudas não falavam," o outro grandalhão deu um passo atrás, encurralando a menina loira e ficando de olho em Ginny, seu coração batia cada vez mais forte.

"Achei que além de muda, era louca." Um passo a frente, a lâmina da faca já metade para fora e dois passos não foram necessários, o primeiro cara avançou contra ela, tentando derrubá-la com o peso do seu corpo, mas Ginny foi mais rápida e se esquivou, a faca já enterrada na coxa dele, que soltou um gemido de dor.

Com outro movimento rápido ela pegou a menina pelo braço e subiu na escada de incêndio semi destruída. Estavam no antigo hospital principal da cidade, do qual só restavam escombros. Ginny podia ser taxada de louca, mas ela não era retardada de achar que podia detonar dois caras com o dobro do tamanho dela só usando uma faca.

As duas subiram rapidamente e, um estrondo forte no começo da escada indicava que elas tinham companhia. Ginny espremeu a menina pela janela de um dos quartos e a seguiu, correndo pelo hospital destruído em silêncio.

Os passos ecoavam por todo hospital, por mais que Ginny se esforçasse, abriu uma porta qualquer e encontrou uma sala semi intacta. Trancou a porta.

"Meu nome é Ginny," ela disse, olhando pela primeira vez para a menina loira. "Você é...?"

A garota tinha um ar distante mesmo que seus olhos mirassem a ruiva profundamente.

"Luna."

"Certo, o que faz aqui, Luna? Você não é da cidade, é?"

"Não, eu vim... Fazer uma coisa."

"Sei," Ginny disse, desconfiada, seu olhos apertados para a garota.

"Mas me assustei um pouco com esse lugar e acabei me perdendo."

"E aí os grandões te acharam, não é? Ainda bem que eu te achei em seguida."

"Certo, obrigada." Ela disse, seus olhos correndo pela sala de hospital completamente destruída. As macas estavam caídas, algumas carbonizadas, um armário tingido de preto e algumas manchas vermelhas e, aparentemente velhas, cobriam o chão. "O que eles são?"

"São Protetores." O olhar da ruiva se perdeu em meio aos escombros.

"Ginny?"

"A-ah, me desculpe," seus olhos ganharam foco novamente. "Eles tem que proteger a ordem da cidade. Eu sempre acabo trombando com um ou dois, me conhecem já."

"E você parece que conhece eles muito bem." A garota loira sorriu inocentemente, como se estivesse falando do tempo.

"É," Ginny não gostava de falar daquilo. "Mas afinal, o que você veio fazer nesse fim de mundo?"

"Bom," Luna sorria infantilmente. "Você pode ir até aquela maca ali?" a ruiva a olhou mais desconfiada do que antes.

"Porque?"

"Por favor..." Os olhos da loira brilharam com esperança e Ginny se levantou, a mão direita escorregando para a faca, e andou lentamente até uma das macas mais destruída.

"Essa aqui?"

"Não, a terceira da direita."

Ginny deu mais dos passos e chegou perto da segunda maca, o coração batendo forte e ela se perguntando porque estava dando ouvidos para uma completa estranha. Quatro passos, e ela sentiu seu estômago se repuxar fortemente, tudo ficou escuro como se ela estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Mas ela ainda se sentia consciente, ainda estava dando um passo atrás do outro.

Quando sentiu a luz batendo em seus olhos, percebeu que os tinha fechado. Aos poucos começou a abri-los, as coisas se focando vagarosamente. Ela se sentia igual e tudo parecia igual.

Ginny apoiou a mão na maca ao seu lado, ainda estava se sentindo um pouco estranha, mas percebeu que havia algo felpudo sobre a maca. Que ela não tinha reparado até então. Um cobertor.

Ela se virou rapidamente e mirou um quarto de hospital completamente diferente do qual ela estava há cinco segundos. Ele parecia novo, não havia mais as marcas de sangue, nem os escombros, uma luz forte iluminava-o todo, dando uma atmosfera de paz ao lugar. Mas Luna ainda estava lá. No mesmo lugar em que ela estava no meio dos escombros, a única diferença é que o lugar onde a loira estava parecia ligeiramente mais escuro – mesmo que não houvesse nada para fazer sombra.

"Você viajou no tempo," ela disse como se fosse uma coisa comum, sua voz parecia tão distante. "está de volta a pouco antes da guerra civil, Ginny. Eu sei que deve parecer loucura, mas não é. Você tem que impedir a batalha antecipada, você tem que impedir que a revolta seja controlada. Você sabe como fazer."

"Eu O QUE?" Seu grito pareceu ter ecoado por todo o hospital e ela diminuiu o tom de voz. "Eu..." Mas Ginny já tinha entendido tudo e, por mais absurdo que fosse, ela acreditava que era verdade. "Vou fazer."

* * *

**N/A: **Tá aqui o primeiro capítulo, acho que tem mais coisas explicadas aqui, divirtam-se. E espero que gostem né! =3


	3. O outro lado do Silêncio

**O outro lado do silêncio**

Ginny estava perplexa em como aquele hospital tinha mudado em questão de segundos e em como ela se sentia exatamente a mesma.

"Luna?" A loira parecia desaparecer vagarosamente do outro lado do quarto.

"Sim?" a voz sonhadora respondeu e Ginny teve certeza de que a garota ainda estava lá.

"Quem é você?"

"Um dia você vai saber, Ginny. Mas... O mundo depois... É muito ruim..." Os olhos da loira se encheram de lágrimas que pareciam flutuar no rosto sonhador. "Ginny... Você tem que conseguir." E antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa Luna deu três passos atrás e desapareceu. Ginny estava então, sozinha.

A ruiva suspirou e andou lentamente em direção a uma porta que ela não tinha se dado conta de que existia ali. Na verdade, a sala inteira parecia curiosamente simétrica; duas portas, dois pares de janelas, quatro macas de cada lado.

Ela deixou o silêncio para trás quando atravessou a porta e irrompeu no corredor apinhado de gente do hospital. Como é que ela não tinha ouvido nenhuma das vozes até então? Haviam crianças chorando, mães e pais berrando e médicos e enfermeiros correndo para todo o lado. Nada muito diferente do que ela se lembrava da época em que o hospital era ativo.

Respirou profundamente antes de tomar o caminho já conhecido para a porta da frente do hospital. Faziam alguns anos que ela não saia dele pela porta da frente, mas ela achou aquilo uma atitude extremamente prudente, considerando que ela nem sabia por onde começar a procurar o movimento rebelde.

Ela não precisou andar muito para achar o que queria. A duas quadras do hospital público um pequeno grupo de pessoas carregava enormes placas de protesto e gritavam avidamente. Tolos, ela pensou, mas antes que pudesse dizer a eles que falar publicamente não era da mais inteligente idéia, quatro ou cinco caras grandes – não uniformizados – passou correndo por ela que, automaticamente, escondeu seu rosto com o cabelo.

Ginny se lembrou de que os Protetores não a conheciam ainda e que ela podia circular livremente sem ser perseguida ou atacada repentinamente. Com tristeza ela assistiu os protestantes serem carregados pelas mãos pesadas dos Protetores para dentro de uma van com vidros escuros e engoliu em seco. Ela sabia qual era o destino de cada uma das pessoas ali, e não era nada bom.

"Ei," ela gritou e jogou uma pedra no vidro da van enquanto as memórias voltavam lentamente para sua cabeça. Luna tinha feito-a ir ao dia em que o conheceu. Ginny estremeceu com o pensamento de que ele estava tão perto. _De novo._

Ela só se deu conta de que dois Protetores haviam descido da van quando seus braços estavam firmemente seguros nas mãos deles e ela foi rapidamente arrastada e jogada junto com as outras pessoas na parte traseira.

Ginny soltou um gemido de dor enquanto se encolhia num dos cantos e observava todas aquelas pessoas. Arranhões pintavam seus rostos e sorrisos satisfeitos faziam-na se lembrar do porque ela também protestava contra o governo. Porque ela também corria o risco de ser jogada em uma van como aquela e ir para aquele lugar horrível.

Mas ela já não se importava e sua mente vagou depois da segunda curva da van. As lembranças de Draco a dominaram com uma velocidade incrível, porém por mais que ela se esforçasse as memórias do que aconteceu quando o viu pela primeira vez pareciam escorregar de seus dedos.

A van parou bruscamente e, um a um, todos foram retirados do carro sem delicadeza alguma. Ginny se lembrava daquele caminho, do lixo jogado ali em volta, e daquelas mãos grandes e geladas em volta de seu braço fino. Lembrava da ansiedade, da dor e do medo que sentia. Era capaz até de lembrar quantas batidas seu coração tinha dado por segundo naquela ocasião há alguns anos atrás. Mas ela não conseguia se lembrar do primeiro momento em que o rosto pálido de Draco entrou em foco para ela.

A luz do sol ficou para trás e uma pesada porta bateu assim que todos passaram, o coração pulsava em sua garganta – não por medo, mas pelas memórias bloqueadas.

Eram cinco no total, dois homens e três mulheres, deveriam ter a mesma idade que ela e estavam claramente assustados. Os protetores foram substituídos por dois caras menores com expressões duras.

"Ei, baixinho." O homem moreno disse assim que os grandalhões desapareceram. Os dois continuaram com a mesma expressão vazia e Ginny sabia que aquilo não era uma idéia inteligente. "Você acha mesmo que nós vamos deixar _vocês_ levarem a gente? Sem lutar?"

Um deles virou o rosto lentamente, sem alterar a expressão. Ele ouviu calmamente enquanto o homem o ameaçava e xingava de diversos nomes e, com um movimento tão calmo que parecia estar fazendo algo normal, ele ergueu a barra da camisa e mostrou uma arma presa a sua cintura e o homem se calou imediatamente.

Os sete atravessaram uma grande porta de metal, que Ginny lembrava-se ser onde ficavam as celas. Tudo discreto para não levantar suspeitas de que as pessoas estavam sendo torturadas ali. Um grito ecoou pelo corredor e foi interrompido pela porta de metal se fechando atrás deles. Sem perceber, Ginny arrepiou-se.

Pingos de vazamentos ecoavam por uma grande galeria com seis ou sete andares. As pessoas estavam muito silenciosas por ali e ela se lembrava da angustia que era ficar preso.

No terceiro andar eles foram separados e colocados em cinco celas diferentes. Ginny bateu com a cabeça no chão quando o homem baixinho a arremessou para dentro. A porta se fechou e a única luz que entrava era pelas pequenas frestas da grade. A ruiva massageou a cabeça e se encolheu a um canto, pela primeira vez o medo de tudo estar dando errado, de Draco não estar lá e de ela sofrer novamente as torturas a dominou e grossas lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

"Não chore," uma voz conhecida a emudeceu. "Eu vou te tirar daqui."

* * *

**N/A:** Muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada a Diana que betou a fic pra mim, que deu a opinião dela e tudo mais. Obrigada gata! Gente, esse é o segundo capítulo, e eu sei que ficou meio pesado mas nos temos que concordar que o assunto É pesado. Ditadura militar e eu sei que parece muito com a brasileira, já que tem livre inspiração nela hahaha. Bom, espero que tenham gostado. O terceiro capitulo já tá pela metade e eu volto para postar daqui a umas duas semanas.

=** e deixem review!


	4. Silêncio a dois

**Silêncio a dois.**

A ruiva ficou em silêncio enquanto alguém se movia sutilmente para perto dela. O coração quase saiu pela boca quando ela reconheceu o cheiro que era só dele.

"Meu nome é Draco," ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela para que não ecoasse pela cela, mas ainda assim ela se arrepiou com a proximidade repentina. Ela queria tocá-lo, passar seus dedos pelos rostos dele, seguir as linhas finas de todo seu corpo. Ela queria beijá-lo e queria dizer que o amava. Queria fazer tudo que não tinha feito da primeira vez. Mas ela apenas ficou em silêncio.

"Ei," ele segurou a mão dela com força, tentando encorajá-la. "Qual seu nome?"

"Ginny." Ela murmurou em um suspiro baixo enquanto todas as pequenas lembranças voltavam a sua mente. Tinha sido exatamente assim na primeira vez.

"É um nome bonito." Ele diz, dando um risinho de satisfação. "Porque você está aqui?"

"Eu... Bem, eu joguei uma pedra na van deles." Ela sente suas bochechas esquentarem quando percebe que é um motivo ridículo.

"Radical." Ele diz num tom que beira o cinismo, mas ri em seguida, então ela também o faz.

Eles conversam por algum tempo e Ginny deixa que só ele fale, mesmo que ela já saiba tudo que ele está dizendo. Ela sentia saudades de ouvir a voz dele.

Nenhum dos dois sabe ao certo quanto tempo se passou quando um dos guardas joga um prato de comida por baixo da porta. Isso a faz perceber que tem fome, mas ela não quer parecer mais desesperada e ridícula do que foi até aquele momento então apenas pisca para o prato. Seus olhos já se acostumaram a falta de luz e ela consegue perceber as coisas que tem na cela, mesmo que sejam poucas.

Há uma cama, ou algo que deveria ter essa função, mas é apenas um bloco de cimento acima do chão. A privada mais nojenta que ela já viu na vida e há Draco; a única pontinha de esperança que ela tem de mudar o mundo.

"O que foi?" Ele pergunta, quando a vê olhando diretamente para si.

"Nada," ela responde rapidamente, pega de surpresa e deixando seus olhos encontrarem os dele, "estava só... Te olhando."

Ele dá uma risada meio envergonhada, meio risada mesmo. E ela suspira porque adora aquele jeito dele de rir.

"Como vamos sair daqui?" Ela pergunta e quebra aquele clima que a deixava com mais vontade de simplesmente agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

"Você vai ver. Vai ser daqui a algumas horas. Não sei dizer quantas, a gente perde a noção do tempo aqui dentro né?"

Ela concorda.

"Tó." Ele estende na direção dela o prato de comida e ela faz que não com a cabeça.

"Você está aqui a menos tempo."

"E você acha que eu comeria sozinho na presença de uma dama?" Ela agradece o escuro por esconder as bochechas vermelhas.

"Não mas..."

"Coma, Ginny."

"Comeremos juntos." Ela põe um ponto final na discussão e se aproxima dele, que cruza o braços enquanto ela come um pedaço do pão seco. "Draco," Ela fala em um tom baixo e perigoso. "Coma."

Ele continua parado e ela pega um pedaço de pão e leva até a boca dele. Ele aceita, um pouco relutante e os dois acabam comendo um pouco de cada coisa no prato.

A comida acabou há tempos, mas Ginny ainda estava com fome e ela não fazia nem idéia de quanto tempo se passou desde que ela chegou ali.

"Tudo bem?" Draco quebrou o silêncio e pôs a mão sobre a dela, afagando-a de leve. Ginny sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar.

"Tudo sim," ela sorriu por mais que ele não pudesse enxergá-la.

"Nós vamos sair daqui em breve." Ele prometeu, e não havia mais nada para ser dito ali. Ginny não gostava de manter aquele silêncio incomodo, como se eles fossem meros desconhecidos, mas ela tinha medo de acabar falando demais porque estava nervosa.

Passam-se mais algumas horas até que alguém bate a porta e Draco põe a mão sob a boca dela, pedindo por silêncio. Batem na porta mais duas vezes e Draco aceita o código, levantando-se e puxando-a com ele.

Os dedos finos dele envolvem o braço dela de uma forma quase bruta, e Ginny se assusta com aquele novo Draco que surge na frente de outras pessoas. Ela sente um aperto no peito quando se lembra do quanto isso era comum.

Ele está nervoso quando a puxa pela cintura e sussurra no ouvido dela para ficar quieta e segui-lo. Ele diz que vai dar tudo certo e ela acredita, porque Ginny sempre acredita nele, seja no futuro ou no passado.

Os dois vão até a porta que é aberta silenciosamente. Tudo está quieto e escuro e Ginny sente seu corpo arrepiado de medo enquanto eles andam pelos corredores até a sala de tortura.

O guarda passa o tempo todo em silêncio, com o braço de Draco entre as mãos, mas ele não está sendo aparentemente violento. Por um segundo Ginny se vê perguntando qual será o plano genial dele; ela não acredita que ele pretenda dar uma surra naquele cara e fugir, porque no instante seguinte em que ele erguesse a mão, outros guardas apareceriam e o destino deles seria bem pior. Ela engole em seco quando entra na sala, que ainda era uma lembrança fresca em sua mente, apesar de terem se passado anos desde que ela esteve lá, e esquece todos os pensamentos anteriores, prefere apenas confiar em Draco.

"Tá tudo limpo." O guarda solta o braço de Draco assim que a porta se fecha atrás deles e dá um tapinha em suas costas.

Draco o observa de forma arrogante e assente com a cabeça, murmurando um agradecimento. Ginny percebe então que o guarda está do lado deles e sorri, aliviada.

"E ela?" O guarda pergunta, olhando feio para Ginny.

"Está comigo." Draco passa a mão pela cintura dela e a traz para mais perto, de forma protetora.

"E a Parkinson?" ele não tira os olhos de Ginny, o que a deixa desconfortável.

"Já era."

"Quando ela aparecer aqui, ficarei de olho então." Os olhos dele brilham com maldade e Ginny sente um aperto da mão de Draco em sua cintura.

Ele murmura algo ininteligível com raiva, o sangue está pulsando em sua cabeça.

O guarda amarra a cara e abre uma porta perto do chão, Draco puxa Ginny e lança um último olhar irritado para ele. Ginny consegue sentir a raiva dele e prefere ficar em silêncio enquanto eles caminham pelo pequeno túnel clandestino.

Demora um pouco para eles chegarem ao fim e Ginny suspeita que o silêncio incomodo entre eles colabora para que o tempo passe mais devagar. Quando a luz finalmente aparece, os olhos dela ardem, apesar de ser uma luz fraca que vem de uma lâmpada precariamente colocada no teto do túnel. Ela percebe que seus braços e pernas doem muito.

Draco para alguns metros antes da saída, ofegando. Ele senta e faz sinal para que ela se sente também.

"Chegamos." Ele diz por fim e Ginny apenas dá um meio sorriso. Ela realmente não sabe o que esperar. "Estamos em um lugar escondido e eu tenho suspeitas de que você vai ter que ficar aqui, Ginny. Não é fácil tirar pessoas daqui porque nós não saímos muito."

"Eu sei." Ela diz sem pensar e Draco a olha espantado.

"Sabe?"

Ginny começa a respirar mais rápido, e percebe que pode ter posto tudo a perder.

"Hum, eu imaginei." Ele continua olhando para ela, desconfiado, mas acaba aceitando.

"Vamos então." Ele termina o caminho e, quando sai, estende a mão para ajudá-la. Ginny leva alguns segundos para realmente acostumar-se a claridade e seus olhos correm pelo campo todo, que está vazio. Ela respira fundo e sorri, lembrando de todas as coisas boas que aquele lugar lhe trouxe.

É um enorme descampado subterrâneo, iluminado por várias lâmpadas presas ao teto, algumas estão queimadas, mas comparado com o túnel e com a prisão, é bem mais claro, é um lugar estranho também, mas Ginny gosta dele. Ela passava horas com Draco lá.

"Ginny?" Draco a chama, a mão dele ainda está segurando a dela, e ele se pega gostando mais daquele toque do que deveria.

"Desculpe, eu... Estava olhando como é bonito aqui." Ela sorri e ele lhe retribui o sorriso. Os dois estão sozinhos, parados na saída do túnel, de mãos dadas.

"É, eu gosto de vir aqui a noite e ficar sozinho, pensando em coisas boas... Como se o mundo não estivesse em guerra, como se as coisas estivessem dando certo."

"As coisas vão dar certo."

"Como você tem tanta certeza?" Draco a olha intrigado, e a cada momento ele se vê mais interessado por aquela menina ruiva.

"Sei lá, eu... Só tenho." Ela sorri abertamente e sente que ele aperta sua mão mais forte.

"Draco?" Os dois ouvem ao fundo e ele rapidamente separa a mão da dela, Draco não sorri, mas está claramente mais feliz e animado do que quando estava no túnel com ela. Ginny se vira também e lá está a garota que estraga todos os planos de Ginny, sorrindo de uma forma quase maldosa e se aproximando lentamente dos dois. O silêncio toma conta de todo o campo e só é quebrado pelos saltos da garota morena batendo no chão de pedra, a ruiva engole em seco, e se lembra do maior problema de toda sua vida: Pansy Parkinson, a ex namorada de Draco.

* * *

**N/A: **Milênios depois eu deixei a preguiça de lado para vir postar essa fic. Sepá que eu to mega desanimada com ela porque não tenho nenhuma resposta né, mas não tem importância. Eu gosto dela ainda. Juro que vou escrever o quatro capítulo e postar em algum espaço tempo existente. Não, eu não esqueci dela, não eu não abandonei ela. Só perdi um pouco a vibe de escrever por conta de coisas pessoas que nada tem a ver ou importam a vocês HAHAHA

Já sabem, se gostarem uma reviewzinha não faz mal a ninguém.

Beijo


End file.
